


Kink A Day No Shame November

by Jack_is_DA_Trash



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Marking, Pet Play, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Will add more tags and tw as more chapters are added, consensual injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_is_DA_Trash/pseuds/Jack_is_DA_Trash
Summary: 30 prompts, one for each day of November. ;0 I'm using the ocs that my friend Caden and I ship together for these prompts. Any possibly tw will be put into the tags and in the notes beforehand the chapter starts for your guy's comfort. <3





	1. Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Spanking

_1_

  
It was easy to keep up, the pain wasn't too bad as the palm of Rayth hand made contact with Luto’s pert ass. At least, it started out easy.

  
_10_

  
Luto whimpered, his body shaking with the effort to not cry out like he wanted to and how Rayth wanted him to. But it just became harder as each swat got increasingly more painful.

  
_20_

  
The mage let out a sob as Rayth spanked him one last time, his arse on fire as well as his red face. Panting, Luto gripped Rayth’s leg in a tight grip. His lover gingerly picked him up and laid him out on the bed, face down.

  
“You did well, love. You’re alright. I'm here.”

  
Luto weakly smiled into the sheets, feeling Rayth’s warm hand caress his back. The warrior was gentle in his ministrations, massaging the knots out of Luto’s back and massaging the elf’s head with the pads of his fingers.

  
_“Ar lath ma, vhenan…”_


	2. Day 2: Marking/Biting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: injury/consensual injury

Khalowin fingered at the mark on his shoulder. No. It was more like puncture wounds if he really thought about it. Mordall slept soundly next to him, his loud snores oddly soothing to the half-blood. The orc and him had gone rougher than they usually did, so rough that both of them forgot about Mordall’s tusks which hurt like hell when Khal came to his senses. 

 

He used a minor healing potion to stop the bleeding but the soreness of the wound he kept, knowing it will hurt for at least a week and that scars will form as it continues to heal naturally. 

 

Mara take him, he let Mordall get away with too much. Though, it was her blessing that brought them together. Even if it took a while for them to actually fall in love. But Khal had the marks to prove it.


	3. Day 3 - Sex Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: pet play, dom and sub relationship

“That's it, pet. Keep going.”

 

Faelyn cried out as best he could as he bounced his hips up and down, his thighs aching with the effort, having been doing this for who know how long now. His cock ached as he was denied orgasm after orgasm for Aros’ own pleasure. The other mage gripped his hair tightly, moving Fae’s head to make him deepthroat on his cock whenever he wanted. 

 

Drool dribbled from his chin and onto the stone floor, never given time to swallow anything except possibly when Aros finishes. 

 

“Stop.”

 

Fae struggled to keep his hips still, the head of the fake phallus resting directly on his sore prostate making it that more difficult. 

 

“That’s good, pet. You’re doing good.” Aros growled. 

 

The slight mage resisted the urge to look up at Aros, not yet ordered to do so or do anything except sit there and look pretty with a cock in his mouth. Aros then pulled himself out of Fae’s mouth and moved around to stand directly behind him. Fae shook when he felt Aros run his fingers through his hair only to tighten his fist and yank his head, making Fae arch his back. 

 

“Be a good pet and lay on the bed face down. Put your hands behind your back and your pretty little ass in the air while you’re at it.” 

 

Faelyn did as he was told, resisting the urge to moan when he got up and off the toy. The sheets were soft and clean when Fae finally laid himself down, waiting for further instruction. He jumped a little when Aros’ hands moved his arms into place and tied a sash around them. Aros was the only person Faelyn trusted enough for him to be in this position, vulnerable and unknowing to just about everything. But that didn't mean he wasn't at least a little nervous or shakey. But Aros’ hands that caressed his back and rear reassured him that he would be fine.


End file.
